Raindrops
by QueenBee7
Summary: Klaine in the rain! Anyway. This is just an old-school drabble featuring Kurt, Blaine, a flashback, and a kiss in the rain.


**This is just a little thing that I discovered on my computer the other day and decided to share. It was written back in the days before Blaine had transferred to McKinley, so it exists in a Klaine-at-Dalton universe. Pretty much just fluffy fluffiness in the rain (and with a flashback!). **

* * *

It was pouring rain – the kind where you couldn't even step outside for ten seconds without looking like you'd been tossed in a swimming pool. Two drenched figures were picking their way through the slippery, muddy grass on the edge of Dalton's campus, having been caught in the downpour on their way back from an afternoon coffee date.

Kurt was fuming. He did not appreciate this rain or the havoc it was wreaking on his hair and clothing – and his boots, oh _God_,he couldn't even _think_ about the state of his boots right now – and he _really_ did not appreciate the fact that his boyfriend, who typically masqueraded as a (sort of) mature 17 year-old, had chosen this moment to revert back to the behavior of a third grader. He had only recently tired of jumping in puddles and was now twirling around with his arms flung wide, his face tilted up to the sky.

"Blaine, will you please just hurry up and walk like a normal person?" he said in irritation, tugging the hood of his raincoat tighter around his head.

"Aw, come on, Kurt, we're already soaked. Let's just enjoy it a little. It hardly ever rains like _this_." He grabbed Kurt's hand and pulled him to a stop.

"Ugh, Blaine, I don't _want_ to enjoy it a little – I don't want to enjoy it at all. It's foul out. If you want to stay out here and frolic in the hurricane, be my guest, but I would like to go inside." He turned to continue walking, but Blaine grabbed his hand again.

"Please, just stay with me for a second?" he pleaded, hazel eyes wide in that puppy-dog expression he knew Kurt couldn't resist.

Kurt huffed and folded his arms, muttering something that sounded suspiciously like a threat, but he stayed put.

Blaine let the rain wash over him and observed Kurt, drinking in the navy blue of his Dalton raincoat and the way it made his skin look particularly smooth and creamy. In spite of the hood, his face was wet, and it made his eyes look even brighter and bluer than usual.

"Do you remember the last time we got caught in the rain together?" he said softly, taking a step closer to Kurt.

* * *

_They were huddled under an umbrella together, waiting in the parking lot for the (15-minute late) bus that was supposed to take them to their monthly nursing home performance. Kurt was holding the umbrella, and Blaine was holding Kurt, who was shivering. _

"_Is this helping at all?" Blaine asked, rubbing Kurt's arms._

"_Yes," Kurt said through chattering teeth. "Thank you."_

_Blaine hugged him tighter, glad for any excuse to be this close to Kurt. Holding him like this felt like something a boyfriend would do, something he _could_ do if they were together. Thinking of it like that made him sad and happy at the same time._

_A few yards away, Wes was pacing frantically, his cell phone pressed to his ear as he yelled at some poor soul from the bus company. One of the younger Warblers was hurrying along behind him, trying to hold an umbrella over his head. This was proving to be a difficult task as Wes's frequent sharp turns and aggravated hand gestures often sent the boy ducking for cover._

"_If they don't get here soon, he's going to lose it," Kurt said in alarm._

_Blaine rested his chin on Kurt's shoulder and spoke quietly into his ear. "I think he's already lost it."_

_Kurt nodded grimly. "'Show choir leader beats bus company president to death with gavel,'" he said. "It'll be all over the news."_

_Blaine laughed, his body quaking against Kurt's as his breath tickled Kurt's ear. Kurt shivered again, but this time, it wasn't from the cold. _

"_Ah, you're shaking again," Blaine said. "Here, take my jacket."_

"_No, that's ridiculous, you'll be cold," Kurt protested, but Blaine was already slipping out of his Dalton blazer._

"_I'm fine," he insisted, draping the jacket over Kurt's shoulders. "There. Better?"_

_There was a moment when they both paused to marvel over the fact that Kurt was now wearing Blaine's jacket. Kurt swooned at the gentlemanly gesture; Blaine swooned at the sight of Kurt in _his_ jacket._

"_Yeah, much," Kurt said softly. "Thank you." _

_They gazed at each other for just a few seconds longer then was strictly necessary, and for a wild, beautiful moment, Blaine wondered what it would be like to simply close the distance between them and – _

"_IF THERE IS NOT A BUS HERE IN THE NEXT TWO MINUTES I AM GOING TO BUY A BUS OF MY OWN AND RUN YOU OVER WITH IT!" Wes shouted, effectively ruining the moment._

_Blaine and Kurt broke eye contact, both slightly embarrassed. Blaine hoped his eyes hadn't been lingering on Kurt's lips._

"_Oh God, this really is going to be front page news," he said, wrapping his arms around Kurt again._

_Kurt snuggled into the solid warmth of Blaine's body, already convincing himself he had imagined the way Blaine was looking at his lips. "Mental note: never let Wes operate a bus."_

* * *

"Yeah, I remember," Kurt said. "When Wes was threatening the bus company. You gave me your jacket."

"Yeah," Blaine said, smiling. "I wanted to kiss you so badly."

"I wish you had," Kurt replied, his expression softening.

"Maybe I'll make up for it now."

He reached forward and pushed Kurt's hood back, silencing Kurt's protests about the rain and his hair.

"Shh," Blaine said. "I've always wanted to kiss you in the rain."

Kurt shut up after that and allowed himself to be pulled in for a searing kiss, which was somehow made infinitely hotter by the rain pouring down all around them.

Maybe getting caught in a rainstorm had its merits after all.

* * *

**Reviews are always very much appreciated :). **


End file.
